Together Forever, Soulmate!
by Catharsiis
Summary: Almas gémeas morrem juntas.. E Fred e George eram mais um exemplo disso.


**Together Forever, Soulmate!**

**Disclaimer: **As personagens aqui contidas não me pertencem, assim como nada da Série Harry Potter, caso contrário, o Fred ainda estava vivo e o Georgie ouvia das duas orelhas ;D

**Fred x George**

Três semanas desde que a guerra terminara e desde então, toda a gente aparentava uma felicidade extrema. Todos, menos uma certa pessoa, ruiva e carrancuda.

Geralmente sempre divertido e pronto para uma boa piada, George era agora o mais soturno e revoltado da casa. Um autêntico sinônimo de depressão e toda a gente sentia a falta do seu sorriso afável, e até zombeteiro plantado no rosto, tal como antigamente.

Na casa dos Weasley, o nome "Fred" tinha virado tabu e toda a gente evitava pronunciá-lo na presença de George. Claro que o ruivo sabia que assim que virava costas, o cômodo onde antes se encontrava explodia em burburinho e sussurros acerca de si e do seu falecido gémeo .

A indiferença revoltava profundamente George. Então eles achavam que só porque a guerra tinha terminado, tinham o direito de ser felizes assim! Sem mais nem menos! Então e todas as pessoas que morreram para que isso fosse possível! Então Tonks, Lupin, Colin..? Então e o seu Fred, que aparentemente toda a gente tinha esquecido! Mas ele não. Claro que não, George nunca esqueceria.

George, que chorava pelo irmão todos os dias. Que quando ia dormir, se deitava lentamente e sussurrava para a cama vazia ao seu lado:

- "Boa Noite Fred."

..Sempre esperançoso de que ia finalmente ouvir o riso zombeteiro do irmão e logo a seguir um "Boa Noite, Georgie" de volta.

Esperava três minutos antes de suspirar derrotado, mais uma vez e murmurar:

- "Tenho saudades tuas, mano.."

Fechava os olhos e adormecia. Era enquanto dormia que George se deixava sorrir, nem que fosse apenas por um instante, até que o seu incrível sonho se transformasse numa grotesca versão da sua actual realidade.

Todos os Weasley tentavam arranjar uma maneira de distrair e fazer George feliz. Alguma coisa que o impedisse de viver a morte de Fred tão intensamente. Mas Molly Weasley já não acreditava que assim fosse.. Não quando ouvia o seu filho gritar á noite.. Ou quando o ouvia falar sozinho, com a ilusão de ser Fred. Todos sentiam muito a morte de Fred e obviamente, a casa nunca mais seria mesmo sem ele.. Mas George.. George tinha enlouquecido de desgosto.

Mas tal como sempre, Molly reprimia as lágrimas e tentava viver uma vida razoavelmente normal.

Até.. ao inevitável dia.

Toda a gente sabia que aquilo aconteceria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, era previsível. George encontrava-se agora deitado numa cama de hospital, em coma. Devido a um acidente de carro provocado por si próprio.

Sempre que mostrava progressos, era apenas para chamar o irmão baixinho, voltando logo em seguido ao seu estado catatônico.

Mrs. Weasley acariciava o cabelo vermelho vivo do filho quando entrou um individuo de pose imponente, no entanto de rosto gentil, na pequena divisão.

George ia lentamente entrar em morte cerebral e mesmo que isso não acontecesse, ia sempre ser um vegetal, ligado a máquinas para poder sobreviver..

Molly Weasley encheu-se da coragem que lhe restava e assentiu tristemente e agarrou a mão do filho.

- Lamento imenso. – Sussurrou o médico, antes de desligar os aparelhos que ligavam George Weasley á vida.

Quando o último interruptor foi desligado, Molly podia jurar que tinha visto no rosto do seu filho, o seu velho sorriso afável e divertido por uns milésimos de segundo. Quase como se sussurrase: "Obrigada, mãe."

Molly desabou finalmente, deixando as lágrimas há tanto reprimidas correrem agora soltas. Ela já sabia.. claro que sim.. Sem Fred, George não era absolutamente nada.. Custava-lhe tanto.. mas o seu Georgie tinha morrido junto com Fred, era essa a realidade.

Almas gêmeas morrem juntas, aconteça o que acontecer. Fred e George eram mais um exemplo disso.

**[N/A] Heyyy 3 Omg, espero que tenham gostado, a sério. As minhas fics são sempre desastrosas normalmente e nunca tenho coragem de postá-las, mas desta vez.. decidi arriscar xD hehe.**

**Pois :3 Escrevi durante a aula de química :D **

**Reviews please? :3 Criticas também vêm sempre a calhar :3**

**Beijinhos :3**


End file.
